The Corpse brides sister
by Beldamslittlehelper
Summary: What if the Corpse bride had a sister...


Emily was sat on the rusty old bench; she closed her eyes and focused her mind. It was a mind trick that she learned off Elder Godnick. Suddenly her surroundings dramatically changed from the bench she was sitting on to the world of the living which then soon changed into the living room of the house that Emily used to be able to call home.

Emily recognised the grandfather clock that was placed in the corner of the living room, next to the book shelf which was full of old books that took up every bit of the shelf that was possible. Further along the room there was a small table with the pale white lampshade sitting on top of it. Towards the left side of the mini table, there were the old brown leather chairs that now had tiny cracks on them. Upon the ceiling which also had cracks on it was the silver chandelier that added a nice touch to the room. Behind the leather chairs was the wooden cabinet with the glass windows that showed off the white teacup set made out of pure china, as well as the grey Beethoven statue that Emily had always adored, for his music.

One thing that was a big surprise was that the piano they had when Emily was a child had now been replaced by an organ as her parents had always preferred it to the piano. Emily suddenly noticed that there was a lack of photographs around the living room; Emily remembered as a child that there had always been a photo of her parents with two babies, one with each parent. That photo along with many others had now mysteriously disappeared.

Before she could make out the other things in her surroundings, Emily could hear footsteps along the corridor and heading for the living room. She could immediately tell that they were footsteps that belonged to a woman. The double doors then opened and a man that Emily didn't recognise walked into the living room then followed by the footsteps she had been hearing and those footsteps were her sisters.

"Evangeline" Emily whispered into thin air, luckily for her Evangeline couldn't see nor hear her.

Evangeline had long, glossy, wavy chestnut brown hair down to the center of her back. She wore a long delicate brown dress that went down all the way to her feet, despite that she still managed to walk gracefully. She also wore small pearl earrings and a matching necklace. She also wore a little amount of makeup which was mostly made up of a light shade of pink blusher and a matching pale pink lip gloss.

Evangeline sat down carefully on one of the leather chairs and the man did the same but in the chair next to her, the man then made a start to a conversation that Emily more than wanted to hear.

"Evangeline, before I ask you something that may be considered as life changing I just wanted to know why your sister is no longer with you , I understand that this is a personal matter and if you don't wish to share I will understand".

Emily just stared at the man in front of her, fuming about what she had just heard come out of his mouth. It was the same facial expression as Evangeline would pull if anyone was to dare address her as Evie. Evangeline was considered to be a proper lady; she was so much like her mother in many ways.

Evangeline took a deep breath before replying. "My sister died 3 years ago she wished to marry a man by the name of Lord Barkis , what she saw in him I shall never know, I always thought of him as arrogant".

Before Evangeline could carry on the man interrupted. "I must apologise for asking so such personal questions, I do hope you can forgive me".

Evangeline ignored the man's comment and continued to talk. "Emily and lord Barkis had to plan their own wedding after our father refused to let Emily marry him, which of course broke her heart". "They had planned to meet at the woods at 3 o clock sharp in the morning, at 3 o clock in the morning Emily sneaked out of the house one day to meet up with Lord Barkis near the graveyard, but she didn't expect that one of the gravestones would literally have her name on it that night, we didn't know about this at the time, we spent all morning waiting for her to return but she didn't come back".

Evangeline stood up from her seat and walked over to the cabinet while letting out her next sentence.

"The same day in the afternoon me and my parents were told that Emily had been murdered near the graveyard, my parents were so devastated that they got rid of any evidence or things that would show that Emily used to live here and we never saw Lord Barkis again ".

The man couldn't do anything but look at Evangeline in sympathy as she sat back down on to her seat. The man then turned to Evangeline and got something out of his pocket.

"Evangeline, I have spent three happy years with you and now I feel that it is the right time to ask you something that I have been meaning to ask for a long time"

"What is it you wish to ask?" Evangeline asked suddenly breathless.

"I have been the happiest man in the world since I have known such a pretty and elegant lady and I must ask ... Evangeline will you marry me?"

The man got down on one knee and opened up a box with a silver engagement ring.

Evangeline had a hand over her mouth, when she finally removed her hand from her mouth her reply was.

"Oh Edmund I am lost for words ... of course I will marry you!"

Edmund then got the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. "You shall not regret this decision, I promise you fair lady"

Emily couldn't speak, she couldn't believe what she had seen and heard. The thought of when Lord Barkis had asked to marry her had crept back into her brain, making her feel sick.

But the next sentence that Emily heard from Edmund shocked her the most.

"A day before the wedding we will go to the graveyard where Emily was horribly and unnecessarily killed and we shall pay our respects to her"

"Oh what a splendid idea Edmund" Evangeline exclaimed in delight.

"Then let's wait no longer, we must tell everyone we know about the wedding". They then both left the living room while holding hands.

The picture then began to fade as Emily had used up all the time she was allowed when doing these mind tricks.

Emily rushed over to the rusty bench that she had sat on and sighed before saying "Oh no, I had never thought about the aftermath of my death on my family before and now... Evangeline's is getting married the same way I was!"

Emily then closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. Remembering the girl who was once her twin sister.

Now Emily really did have some tears to shed.


End file.
